Not predetermined
by Mr.Crouch'sDaughter
Summary: You cannot take influence on the way you die. Even if you are the terror that flaps in the night. Short-story.


Disclaimer: All characters belong to Disney.  
  
A/N: Maybe you shouldn't read this if you are already in a sad mood...  
  
Not predetermined  
  
If anyone had ever told Darkwing Duck he would not die fighting crime, he surely would have protested. He never imagined himself dying peacefully in his sleep, though after adopting Gosalyn, the dream of a heroic death had lost very much of its attraction.  
  
But wasn't it simply predetermined that a crimefighter would die in a fight between one of his greatest enemies? To Darkwing, it was. Ignoring the danger of illnesses, he often didn't stay at home at night even if he was almost collapsing.  
  
And if he hadn't had Launchpad beside him, he would surely have forgotten to check the brakes of the Ratcatcher regularly.  
  
This night, he went on patrol alone, for Gos had a terrible virus and he had asked Launchpad to stay at home and watch over her. The little he cared for himself the more he cared for others. The city was almost silent, though he had caught a robber an hour ago, who had broken into a jewellery, but there were no real criminals outside like Negaduck.  
  
Two hours later, after nothing interesting had happened so far, he decided to go home and look for Gos.  
  
Though he had been up since 2pm, he wasn't really tired yet, being used to go on patrol for years. He was thinking about Gos when he drove to the tower onto the main road. Her grades in maths had sunken very deep and he thought about engaging someone who could give her private lessons when she would be healthy again.  
  
Maybe it were just this seconds when he was not paying attention fairly, that made the accident possible. It seemed as if at once an truck appeared on the street, on Darkwing's side of the street, its lights dazzling him, its horn turning him almost deaf. He tried to drive to the left, but it was already too late. One moment, he finally realised what would happen and in the next, the Ratcatcher crashed into the truck. This was the last sound Darkwing heard before everything around him turned black and every thoughts disappeared out of his mind.  
  
The ambulance arrived at the scene of the accident very fast. The truck driver had been injured by a wheel of Darkwing's Ratcatcher, which had flown against the windscreen and made it break, but he would get out of the hospital in two or three weeks. And though the doctor straight looked for Darkwing as he arrived, there was nothing he could do but closing his dead but confused looking eyes and issue the death certificate.  
  
The two policemen, who arrived at the Avian Way at four o'clock am, knocked shyly onto the door. They hated nights like this, when they had to awake a family to tell them one of them had left them forever.  
  
The door was opened by Launchpad, who had still been awake. As he saw the two policemen, he raised an eyebrow., Good morning. What can I do for you?' he asked and watched them carefully. They looked tired and - sympathetic. And that worried Launchpad. , Are you the sidekick of Darkwing Duck?' asked the elder policeman in a sort of professional style. He was used to the fact that people didn't even let the police in at night., Well - I am. But why do you want to know? Has something happened?' answered Launchpad., Indeed. It may be a shock for you - Darkwing Duck had an accident. He crashed into a truck with his motorbike. The ambulance did everything they could, but he was already dead when they arrived. I'm very sorry.' said the policeman and Launchpad heard he meant it. Nevertheless he couldn't stop himself from shaking his head in disbelief., This can't be true.' He muttered. The policemen looked at each other. It was always the same torture., He was brought to the St. Canard city hospital. We can take you there if you want us to.' offered the younger one. Slowly Launchpad shook his head again., N- no. Thank you. I have something to do before - if you would please leave me alone?' The policemen nodded, understanding and left.  
  
Launchpad closed the door. Darkwing was dead. As the policeman had said it, he had forgotten the meaning of this words. But now, it was getting back to his mind., My god.' He whispered and the first tears found its way out of his eyes over his cheeks. He wiped them away. He had to tell Gosalyn. He had to console her. Tears would not help him with this.  
  
He went up to Gos' chamber. She was already sleeping, her fever had sunk this evening and she would have been able to go to school again in a few days - if the things of this night hadn't had happened.  
  
Launchpad opened the door and entered the untied room. Slowly he sat down beneath Gosalyn's bed and woke her up gently., Gos - wake up.' he said softly and tried to suppress his own enormous sadness. Gos opened her eyes slowly, and looked at him, puzzled. , Launchpad - what's up?' The sidekick looked into her big asking eye and suddenly felt his voice breaking., Gosalyn - it's about Darkwing. He had an accident.' He had to stop, feeling tears entering his eyes. At once, Gosalyn sat up in her bed, starring at him., What happened to dad? Is he badly injured?' she asked with a trembling voice., No.' whispered Launchpad., He is dead.' And with this words, he couldn't suppress his feelings any longer and began to cry. , This can't be true. Dad cannot be dead. He cannot.' said Gosalyn but while seeing Launchpad cry helplessly, she knew it was true. She waited for the tears to come, but they didn't. In her shock, she couldn't cry. First five minutes later, when she finally realised Darkwing would never, never come back no matter what she was going to do, she burst into tears and cried until the first sunbeams broke through the clouds.  
  
The end  
  
23.05.2003 LadyBoisterousness 


End file.
